


Dropping Towel

by acheaptrickandacheesyoneline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A lot of sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, facesitting, olicity smut-a-thon 2017, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline
Summary: Felicity drops her towel after a shower. Oliver shows just how much he appreciates the view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here for redeeming characterization and plot, you came to the wrong place. This is pure PWP.
> 
> Thank you to Lyn for having this wonderful idea, Nightkeepyr for the perfect art, Brit and Mel for Betaing, and to all of you for being the best damn cheerleading squad a girl could ask for.
> 
> My prompt was: “Enjoying the view over there?”

It wasn’t altogether unexpected, but it turned out that when her boyfriend was under her and using his tongue to lick at her clit, it was actually hard for Felicity to speak anything resembling words. **  
**

Oliver was incredibly good with his mouth, and not just when he was giving team speeches or discussing zoning plans at City Hall.

She hadn’t planned to be writhing on top of his face an hour after she got up this morning. Felicity had gotten up before him, taken a shower, and was finishing drying herself off in their bedroom when she had heard Oliver let out a low groan behind her.

All that she had done was drop her towel and glance at Oliver over her shoulder. “Enjoying the view over there?”

The next thing she knew, her boyfriend had her on the bed, palming at her breasts and laving open mouthed kisses up her neck.

“You’re damn right I am,” he had told her. His mouth had been right next to her ear, and she could feel the exhale on every word. “You look amazing.”

Then he had started rolling her nipples between his fingers and kissing her so deeply that she sort of lost track of basically everything.

And now here she was, straddling Oliver’s face, one hand tugging at her own breast, teasing her nipple, and the other threaded through Oliver’s hair as he sucked hard on her clit.

Beneath her, he flicked his tongue over and over again, making her feel an intense need to just hold him still and concentrate all his attention on that one area so she could grasp at the orgasm that was just out of reach.

Then her asshole boyfriend–perfect, wonderful, amazing, oh goodness–started to lick at her entrance before plunging his tongue inside.

“Fuck,” Felicity moaned out, grinding down harder. The hand that had been gently teasing her right nipple went to the headboard of their bed for balance.  “Oh, God, Oliver. You feel so goo…ngggh.”

Oliver reached around the outside of her thigh just then, and began to circle his fingers around her clit, never touching it, as he tried to lick right up to her G-spot.

The logical part of her brain knew there was no way it could happen. But the growing, pleasurable, part was quick to silence the logic and just feel.

Rolling her hips against his face, she could hear the sounds of just how much he was enjoying himself. And feel them. Oh, she could feel every last hum and moan and grunt Oliver made.

“You taste so good,” he said into her. His nose hit exactly right over her clit when he talked, and made her just about squirm her way right off of Oliver. She would have too, had it not been for his hands holding tight to her, keeping her exactly where he wanted her to be.

Her hand on the headboard moved down to cover Oliver’s left hand on her hip. It was easy to wrap their fingers together, and he squeezed her hand briefly before, with a glint in his eye, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

Hard.

Felicity really did try not to curse in her life. Frak was just as good to use in any situation and then she didn’t feel like she was making her Bubbe roll over in her grave.

There was no stopping the drawn out shout of “Fuck, yes, I’m…fuck,” that she was uttering in that moment. She could feel herself spasming, clenching around nothing as Oliver slowly licked her through her orgasm.

All the tension that had been responsible for holding her upright slid out of her body, and she slumped backwards and onto the bed in a blissful sort of state.

Next to her, Oliver turned himself so they were both facing the same way. While the hand that was cradling her face was gentle, the kiss that he initiated was anything but.

Kissing him back just as deeply, Felicity reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer. His right hand moved from her cheek and slid through her hair as he lowered himself on top of her.

She tilted her head back as Oliver gently pulled at her hair, allowing him open access to her neck.

Her hips were moving without her being completely conscious of it, a slow sort of grind up into him. She could feel his cock twitching against her stomach.

He mouthed at that perfect spot where her neck met her shoulder. Felicity couldn’t stop another moan of his name even if she had wanted to.

How was it that she wanted more already? Something about this man–this wonderful, perfect man–made her insatiable for him.

She couldn’t find a reason to complain though, not when he was pulling back from where he had been sucking at her collarbone with a proud sort of look in his eyes.

“Did you just give me a hickey?” she asked, angling her head to try to see.

Oliver gave her a shrug and ducked his head down to kiss between her breasts. “Probably,” he told her, voice muffled by her skin. “But it’s low enough that your shirt will cover it.”

“Because it isn’t as though your sister won’t be able to tell anything by the amount of beard burn you’ve given me this mo–ohhh, yes.” Her complaint was caught halfway out of her mouth, but quickly made into a moan when Oliver sucked at her breast.

He sucked hard at her nipple, kneading at her other breast with his hand. Felicity grabbed at his hair again, not sure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

“I can shave if you want me to,” he offered after a moment, gently nipping at her now pebbled nipple.

Beneath him, Felicity widened her legs to let Oliver settle his body between them, and then tried to pull his head up to her. “Don’t you dare shave, Oliver Queen.” She ran the tips of her fingers through the morning stubble he sported, enjoying the sound it made.

It sounded like when Oliver would gently scratch at her mound when she had only shaved. Before she had surprised him the one time with a full brazilian.  Which, ow. But the incredibly enthusiastic way he had made his enjoyment of it known to her had been so completely worth it.

He gave her a soft smile, one that she only ever saw him give her or Thea, and pecked her nose with a kiss. “I wouldn’t dream of it, then,” he told her, lips brushing against hers.

As he slipped his tongue into her mouth again, Felicity moaned and lifted her hips in an attempt to get the pressure she needed. Oliver pressed his dick hard against her, at exactly the right angle to only just brush against the side of her clit.

Asshole.

“Fuck, Oliver,” she gasped out. Her hands moved down his neck and to his back, fingernails digging in for a moment as she attempted to pull him in. “I need you. Need you right now, inside.”

She hitched her left leg up over his hip, and she could feel the cool air of their bedroom hit her before Oliver replaced it with his heat.

“Need me, huh? Good,” he said, placing a hand on her hip, “ ‘Cause I need you too.”

Suddenly Oliver’s cock was deep inside her and they were both moaning at how perfect and good and wonderful it felt. Felicity would never get tired of that first moment when he was finally seated fully inside.

The low burn that had been building in her core morphed into what felt like a raging wildfire when he started slowly thrusting. The push-pull of his length against her walls both felt so good and almost hurt all at once.

The orgasm he had given her with his mouth had only been enough to keep the fire banked, never putting it out.

“Oliver, please,” Felicity found herself begging, not completely aware of the words spilling from her mouth. It could have been Javascript for all she knew, her brain was fried so hard. All she knew was that she needed…she needed….

His head dropped to the space between her shoulder and neck and she could hear his soft grunts, their bodies hitting together as he tried to keep steady. Her legs were wrapped tight around his hips and she clung to him like he was a raft in a storm.

She called out his name again, rolling her hips against his, trying to find that perfect spot. Breathlessly, she directed him, “Lift up my leg. Hold it..hold it up.”

His shoulder dipped down for a moment and Oliver helped her to raise her right leg up, making her pelvis tip so that it was at just the right angle.

There was no way she was going to last much longer. Felicity could feel the ache inside her, threatening to drown her, growing even as he moved the hand that had been on her right thigh to grip hard at her ass.

He raised his head up and looked her in the eyes as he gave a particularly forceful push in with his whole body.

He slowly withdrew and then did it again.

Forehead resting against hers, their eyelashes tangled together even as they breathed the others’ air. He kept the slow and deep pace for a few moments more and then she felt the hand not currently caressing her ass tunnel into her hair and hold her while he sped up again.

“Felicity,” he groaned low in his throat. “Need you to come. Wanna feel you around me. I’m not… I’m gonna…”

Really, she was riding the same exact delicious edge he was. Which is why she  knew how close he was to coming.

She slipped her hand between them, tugging at her nipple on the way past, before moving down to begin fingering her clit.

Oliver’s dick was moving in and out, faster now, and she could feel her knuckles graze against its wet length for the few seconds before he shoved back in.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good. Love when you,” he interrupted himself with a loud moan and she watched him bite at his lip.  “Fucking love it when you play with yourself for me.” 

His breath was hot on her ear, on her neck, and she arched into him.  “Come for me. Please.” He was breathing so loudly. “Make yourself…uhnng… come around me–you’re already so damn… wet and tight, and…fuck, yes! Damn you are so hot and I need you to come for me.”

His begging for her to come was what probably pushed her over, she decided, when she started being able to think again.

She was wrapped up in his arms, using his chest as a pillow once she pulled herself up out of the orgasm-induced haze she had fallen into. Their legs were tangled together and Oliver was running one hand gently up and down her back

“Welcome back,” he murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

Felicity cuddled deeper into his arms, settling herself around him. “I would say I need to drop towels more often if that’s your reaction. But I don’t think my legs could take that much beard burn,” she sighed out.

She felt him move one arm to gently caress the bit of her leg he could reach. “ Sorry,” he told her, not sounding like he was at all. “I’ll rub some aloe there later, try to make it better.”

And while it was a sweet idea, and a very nice gesture, her hypothesis of what would happen when she was on her stomach, naked, in front of him while he rubbed lotion onto her?

On the one hand, it was great to know she and Oliver could barely keep their hands off of one another. On the other, there had to be some way to end the cycle of chafing, lotion to help with chafing, followed by sex. What else was she supposed to do when she had all of his body at her literal fingertips?!

Then again, maybe it was better to not break the cycle. Why fix what wasn’t really broke afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found directly on my tumblr, as AO3 and I have technical issues talking to one another: 
> 
> http://acheaptrickandacheesyoneline.tumblr.com/post/157233222147/dropping-towel


End file.
